A BFF With Ghost Imagination
A BFF With Ghost Imagination is a 2009 fantasy teen comedy film and will be disturbed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film stars Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Jennette McCurdy, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel Musso and Selena Gomez as the teenagers. It was written by Dan Parker Dan Parker witting the film. Retrieved on August 10, 2009 and directed by Peter Wilson. The movie is going to be directed by Peter Wilson. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. The movie is about a unpopular girl who starts to have a humiliating life, therefore, has gotten a life that she never had. The film was released in theaters on September 4, 2009 in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Australia, originally going to release on September 18, 2009, than to September 11, 2009. The film is rated PG by the MPPA as of August 2009.The movie is going to be rated PG. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Tammie is playing as a double role as an unpopular kid and a human ghost.The movie is going to be released by Walt Disney Pictures. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Plot Jennifer (Amy Tammie) is a 16-year-old junior student, who living as an humiliating day of her life at high school, who have friends Joanna (Amy Bruckner) and Kyle (Mitchel Musso). Meanwhile, Jennifer starts to have a crush on a senior Harry (Aaron Carter), a football player. Therefore, the two mean girl Christina (Selena Gomez) and Kayla (Aleisha Allen) begins to humilate her when getting her into trouble, putting worms in her purse and even was caught a mess and hit by food during lunch. As everyone at the Cafeteria, she is embarrassed and Harry walks away from her, asking to see her later, when the girls are going too far. At home, Jennifer is furious when having a bad day of school. Meanwhile, she wishes under a shooting star when wanting to have an imaginary friend as a ghost, who can defend her being bullied by the mean people. Therefore, she thinks it’s not going to work. However, her wish came true as the appearance of Ghost Imagination (Amy Tammie) appeared and screamed in shock. The both interdicted themselves, as Ghost Imagination want to come to school with her, that she’ll start to change her life. Meanwhile, Jennifer starts dressing Ghost Imagination wearing a fashionable clothing and transforms herself as a human instead of her ghostly self transporting her into a school. Jennifer pretends to name Ghost Georgia Italy from Canada, when starting to add her pretend name on the school list for her first school attendance and Jennifer lets Ghost befriends Joanna and Kyle, when Christina and Kayla spots them and planning to take Ghost away from Jennifer. That night, Harry and Christina begins dating, and Jennifer felts homesick and jealous of Christina dating, and wanting to fight back, when Jennifer and Ghost spies on them dating. Jennifer than starts pranking on Christina, when farting, and Harry leaves her, ruining her date with Harry. At school, Harry felt bad when he ran away from Jennifer after the food fight and her bad day giving by Christina. Harry broke up with Christina, when being mean to Jennifer, and asks Jennifer to go be friends. Christina and Kayla were now going to get him back to her and starting to ruin Jennifer’s relationship with Harry. Jennifer and Ghost remain as good friends, but however, were planning to go shopping at the mall, but is preparing for a date with Harry when starting to go having dinner, therefore, she’s felt sad, and asks her to come to dinner with them. While at dinner, Joanna and Kyle were with them as well. The six were settled at dinner, till Christina and Kayla beginning to start to make up a plan to get Harry away from her, spying on them. Meanwhile, Ghost starts to enjoy hanging out with Jennifer, and don’t even want to leave her world, till her daddy is going to let her to leave in 4 days. She became upset that she’ll never see Jennifer again. Meanwhile, Harry sneaks in her room and written her a romantic song as they kissed, Ghost felt jealous. Later at school, Ghost start to lie at Jennifer’s friends that she’s actually hanging out with Christina and Kayla, when Joanna and Kyle made Jennifer not to sit with them anymore, because they think she’ll be mean like one of the girls. Meanwhile, Ghost became friends with Christina and Kayla as the three are going to ruin Jennifer’s life. But at the prom, Christina is going to get Harry back, as they kissed, and hurt Jennifer and ran away crying. This morning, she saw Ghost getting into Christina’s car when she heard they said BFFs forever, Jennifer became shocked that Ghost’s the one who started it. Meanwhile, Ghost and Jennifer got into an argument that she’s being mean to her, and the two were remaining not as best friends anymore. Jennifer has lost all of her best friends. And Later, Jennifer and Harry were on an argument also, when she saw him kissing Christina, and their relationship ended. Jennifer’s life is completely ruined. Meanwhile, Ghost look at the picture of her and Jennifer, as they were happy together, and she had made a huge mistake, and apologies to Jennifer and explains to her that she hates when people starts to ignore her and can have other feelings to other people instead of her for respect. Meanwhile, the two remain as best friends, and Ghost will have to show a secret to the people around school. At school, Ghost starts putting a trap on Christina and Kayla, when they were got wet and got covered in tape and stick by chicken feathers as everyone laughs at them. Meanwhile, Jennifer tells Ghost to tell everyone a secret even to teachers that she’s a ghost. She than got rid of a human clothes and transform to a ghost. Meanwhile, her father is starting to take her back to Imagination world, where she don’t want to leave. Meanwhile, Jennifer starts to pull and Joanna and Kyle helped and everyone else help. Meanwhile, Ghost wishes that she want to stay into a human world and a key back to her imagination home closed. Later, Jennifer is remaining as friends with Joanna and Kyle and Jennifer and Harry were back together. Meanwhile, Jennifer has now became the popular kid in school, except her friends, and Ghost is now a student to her high school. It ended up with Christina and Kayla cleaning and taking out garbage. Cast Character Bio *'Amy Tammie' as Jennifer, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 16-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Joanna and Kyle. She is bullied, embarrassed and humiliated by three popular girls in school Christina, Alicia and Kayla. Meanwhile, when she wished to have an imaginary friend, who thinks is a ghost to haunt Christina and Kayla, her wish came true, and became a best friend with the ghost in her imagination, Ghost Imagination. *'Amy Tammie' as Ghost Imagination, an ghostly friend to Jennifer, after when having a bad day of school, and starting made a wish for a joke, it became true, and she’ll have to take care of Jennifer and starting to change her life. Therefore, Jennifer attends Ghost Imagination to high school and naming her as Georgia Italy. *'Amy Bruckner' as Joanna, an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle. *'Mitchel Musso' as Kyle, an dorky and unpopular kid in school. He is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle, and he also have several of friends, who were normal and dorky. *'Selena Gomez' as Christina, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia and have a boyfriend named Aaron, who is a senior. As she and her BFF bullied, embarrassed and humiliated Jennifer. *'Aleisha Allen' as Kayla, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Jennette McCurdy' as Alicia, a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Kayla, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. *'Aaron Carter' as Harry, a popular kid in school. He is described as a 18-year-old senior, as a boyfriend to Christina. Jennifer fell in love with him, not with Christina around. *'Diana Carter' as Jennifer’s Mom, Jennifer’s loveable mother. *'Donald Walker' as Jennifer’s Dad, Jennifer's worried sick father. Production Development Pre-production begins in September 2007.The movie begins pre-production. Retrieved on August 11, 2009. The film has announced a September 4, 2009 release. Peter Wilson is the director for the film. Dan Parker is witting the film. The film will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Jennette McCurdy, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter will be starring as Jennifer, and Tammie will also play Ghost Imagination, Kayla, Joanna, Christina and Harry, the teenagers from high school. The movie is 94 minutes long and a production budget is at $30 million.The movie runtime and production budget. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Filming Pre-production begins on July 2008. Filming begins on October 12, 2008,The movie began filming on October 2008 in Los Angeles. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. and filming is completed on December 16, 2008 in a Los Angeles, California at the Los Angeles High School. Scenes were filmed for home, school, mall and park. Release The movie is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. An official movie poster was released in markets on July 10, 2009. Official Movie Poster released. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. A trailer was released on April 10, 2009 from Hannah Montana: The Movie.Trailer for A BFF With Ghost Imagination released from Hannah Montana. Retrieved on July 10, 2009. A World Premiere for the movie held in Los Angeles, California on August 28, 2009.World Premiere for A BFF With Ghost Imagination. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. The movie was held a London Premiere on August 30, 2009 at 5:00 p.m. London Premiere for A BFF With Ghost Imagination announcement. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. Release Dates The film is originally going to release on September 18, 2009. But the date was moved up a week to September 11, 2009. Three weeks before the film was released, the date was changed again to open a week early on September 4, 2009. The date is set for US, CAN, UK and AUS. Other release dates in countries will stay. *September 4, 2009 - United States, Australia, Canada, United Kingdom *September 25, 2009 - Japan, Brazil, Italy Reaction The movie went up with a positive critics at 69% out of 55 reviews, and graded the movie an B. It freshed up 52% and average 5.2 out of 10 of an average rating. This calls of The New York Times for Amy Tammie is one of the Best Child Actress in the world.A BFF With Ghost Imagination (2009) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on August 16, 2009. Box office On September 4, the film has grossed an estimated $12.6 million on an opening day from 7,000 screens across 3,314 theaters, celebrating the biggest opening day for the month, and it has ranked #1 at the box office.A BFF With Ghost Imagination Rules September. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 5, 2009. See also *Amy Tammie *Comedy film References External links *The A BFF With Ghost Imagination official Website *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Internet Movie Database *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Box Office Mojo *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Rotten Tomatoes *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Allmovie *A BFF With Ghost Imagination at the Metacritic